Start of Something New
by DP-Girl
Summary: Danielle is staying with the Fentons for awhile, and she will be starting school soon. What all will happen? Read and find out. Danielle/Fenton family bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clear thing up, Danielle is staying with Danny. But Dannys' parents don't know yet.**

**This story is after D-stabilized, and before Phantom Planet.**

**Start of something new**

**Danielle's POV**

I was laying on my bed, in the guest bedroom of Dannys' house. As I lie there, I began thinking about my first days of life.

But my thoughts were interupted by the sound of thunder. I could tell it was starting to rain.

I hated thunderstorms! Not because of the loud crack of thunder, or the bright flashes of lightning like most kids are afraid of. But because it just made me feel all gloomy and alone.

I got up and looked out the window, the rain was beginning to pour down hard. I sighed and went back to the bed, "Why did it have to rain today?" I thought out loud.

I layed back down, kicking my shoes off. I began thinking again.

FLASH BACK

I felt all tingley, and it was hard for me to breathe. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't really see anything. I felt myself fall to my knees, gasping for air.

Then I saw a figure, I couldn't make out who it was, it picked me up and placed me on some sort of table. I felt something being pulled over my face. "this will help you breathe" The figure said.

After a few minutes, my breathing was normle. I opened my eyes a little, my vision still blurry. I could hear someone talking. "Hm, well, it looks like him, but, why is it a girl?"

I listened carefully, I heard him say something else but, couldn't make out what it was. By now my vision was getting a little better. I saw the figure walking toward me.

He looked at me for a moment, then spoke. "Hi, my name is Vlad Masters. Can you speak?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I kept trying and after a few minutes, I finally spoke.

"I...I-I think so." He started talking again. "Good, your code name is ATE39" I only blinked. "Um, I-I don't know if I c-can remember t-that." I said. "Hm, well since you will be living here, I guess you deserve a real name." He stared up at the ceiling for a minute, then snapped his fingures. "How about, Danielle?" He asked. I smiled at the sound of it. "That name sounds pretty." I answered him.

END FLASHBACK

I almost jumped at the sound of the door being opened, it was just Danny. "Hey cuz, what are you up too?" He asked as he walked over to the bed. "Nothing, just laying here thinking." Danny sat down next to me. "About what?" He asked. "A few different things...What am I missing downstairs?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Eh, nothing really. Mom, dad, and Jazz just left, they won't be back until late tonight." "Oh" was all I said.

"Anyway, I came up here to see if you were hungry, my parents left some pizza money." My face lit up, I was very hungry! "yeah, I'm really hungry! Hey, can we get one with everything on it?" I asked, a little excited. "Um, sure. Come on, lets go down and order." With that being said, Danny and I raced down the stairs. After Danny had called, we went and sat on the coutch to wait. Danny grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. He stopped when he got to some cartoons.

I watched the TV, laughing every now and then. When we heard the doorbell ring, we both jumped up, saying "I'll get it!" We stopped and looked at each other, then started laughing. The doorbell rang again and Danny ran to get it, while I sat back down. A few seconds later, I saw a floating pizza box enter the room. I started laughing, as did the pizza box, then Danny appeared. Still laughing we went and grabbed some plates for the pizza.

About five minutes later, the pizza was gone, the box was emty, and Danny and I had huge bellies. "That was really good pizza, so, what do you want to do now?" Danny asked. "I don't know, I'm pretty tired." "yeah, me too." Danny said while yawning. "I'm probally just going to go to bed." "Okay, good night Dani" "Night, Danny" I waved as I went up the stairs.

Two hours later...

I was tossing and turning in bed, trying to fall asleep. I decided to get some fresh air, so I changed into my ghost-half and floated out the window and into the night sky. The light breeze that was blowing on my face felt good, I looked up at the infinate amount of stars. They looked so shiny and pretty. I flew up to the roof and sat down, gazing up at the stars. I almost screamed when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Dani, what are you doing out here?" I turned around to see Danny. "I couldn't sleep, so I came out to look at the stars." "You too, huh?" Danny sighed. I looked up at him. "So, what are you doin' out here?" "Eh, I don't know. I couldn't sleep either so I came out here to think and get some fresh air." Danny said, not taking his gaze off the sky. We sat in silence for about an hours or so.

"Hey, Danny, What time is it?" "Not sure, hold on, I'll go check." He flew into the house and then back out. "It's 2:30 am" "Wow, already?" I asked. "Yeah, you should get some sleep, you have school tomorrow you know." "Oh, yeah, almost forgot about that. Well, good night, Danny." "Good night, Dani" I flew back into the guest badroom and changed back to my human self. I got into bed and started thinking about the school I would be going to tomorrow. "What would it be like? Would I like it? What grade would I be in? Would I make friends?" I thought and thought until my thoughts put me to sleep.

NO POV

About thirty minutes later Danny went to bed, he was just about to fall asleep when he heard his parents and Jazz come home. He heard footsteps that were getting closer, he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard his door open and then close quietly.Probally just his parents checking to make sure he was sleeping.

He sat up in bed, trying to hear if they went back down stairs or not. He was hoping they wouldn't check the guest bedroom. He didn't hear anything, so he layed back down. "I hope the ghost trackers don't pick up on Danielle." He thought to himslef. Danny closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

His door then opened again, Jazz walked in as quietly as possible. She went up to Danny and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, little brother." She said before walking back to the door. She closed it quietly and then tip-toed to her room.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I have the next two written down on paper, so I will just have to type them up. It might be a day or two before I get the next one up, though. Please review and tell me if this story is any good so far or not.**


	2. Start of School

I'm so sorry it's taken me, what, months? To get the rest of this up! So much school work, and other problems to deal with. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I didn't think I would get any! Lol. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! I'll try to get more up soon!. Oh, and I forgot to put a disclaimer on this fic....So, uh....

I do not own Danny Phantom!

**Danielle was awoken to a light shake on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, Danny was standing by her bed. "Danny?" She asked. "Good morning, sleepy head." What?" She asked again, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. **

**"You have school today, You'd better start getting ready, you don't want to be late on your first day." Danny said as he walked out the door and down the stairs.**

**"Oh....Oh yeah." Dani said, remembering. Looking around the room. "Okay, where are my clothes?" She asked herself. Danielle quickly got out of bed, and started back and forth, picking up this, and tossing that aside. **

**She finally found them folded up in a pile at the floor of her bed. "In plain sight." Dani said as she about smacked herself. She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and got her shoes on. She grabbed her backpack and was about to head downstairs when Danny burst in. He closed the door behind him. **

**"No problems with flying to school today, right?" He asked. Danielle raised an eyebrow, and set her bag down. **

**"I suppose not, but why?" She asked. "Because I haven't told my parents about you staying here yet, and it will be twenty questions if they see you." Danny said quickly. **

**"Oh, okay, that's fine. When are you gonna tell them?" Danielle asked. **

**"I was planning on telling them tonight, but we'll see how that works out. Now, come-on, we're gonna be late." Danny said.**

**Danielle's P.O.V.**

**He grabbed my hand and pretty much dragged me to the window, I grabbed my backpack and flew off. **

**It didn't take very long to fly to school, and I think I would actually prefer it over walking. **

**We were hovering over the roof of the school I would be at for the rest of the day. **

**"Now remember what I told you, Dani-" Danny started to say, but I interrupted him. **

**"I know, I know! I'll be fine, don't worry!" I said. **

**Danny just smiled, and said, "Okay, well I'll see you at about 3:00 o' clock then." and flew off. **

**I floated down behind a tree and changed into human form. I started to walk up to the tall doors, **

**"It's gonna be a good day, I just know it is." I said to myself. I went inside. **

**I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket, it had all of my classes listed on it, and all of the room numbers, and teachers, and locker combinations, and all this other stuff. **

**I just started walking, not knowing really where to even go. I looked at the paper as I walked, that was my first mistake. I had walked into something and fell down to the floor. **

**I looked up and noticed that I had walked into a boy, a little bigger than me, okay, a lot bigger than me. He looked pretty angry. **

**He stared at me for a second, but then picked me up by the front of my sweatshirt. "And just who do you think you are?" He asked. **

**I didn't answer for a monment, mistake number two. "Did you hear me, freak?" And right there, was his first mistake. **

**"Don't call me a freak! I'm Dani Fenton! Put me down now!" I told him. He didn't seem to listen though. I began to try to get free, and finally had had enough of this. **

**I kicked him, hard, and he dropped me. He then got down on the floor, and remained there. **

**There had been a small crowd gathered around us, they all started to back up a bit, ****but I stood my ground. Some started cheering, **

**"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" **

**I didn't exactly understand this, why would anyone want to be cheering for someone to start a fight? So I just rolled my eyes, and walked off. **

**The boy still hadn't gotten up. I walked past a girl that was hurrying to the crowd, but suddenly she stopped. **

**"Hey, you! Wait, please!" She said. I turned around to look and see if she was talking to me, she was. She came up to me, **

**"What's happening over there? I don't like to get involved with fights and things like that." She said. "Um, uh, " I said, I didn't know what to tell her. **

**"This boy picked me up my shirt and wouldn't put me down so I kicked him, he hasn't gotten back up yet." I said. "What did he look like?" She asked. **

**"Um, Taller than me by....alot, yellow hair, blue eyes-" I would have went on but she stopped me. "Brad?" She asked. "Who?" I asked. **

**"My brother, Brad. Sorry if that was him, he's not really, what you would call a nice person." She told me. I didn't say anything, I just looked at her. **

**What could I have said? **

**"Anyway, Hi,....I'm Jess." She said. **

**"I'm Dani." I said. **

**"You new here? I haven't seen you before." She asked. **

**"Yeah, I-" **

**Just then the bell rang, crud! **

**"I have to find my classroom, so, I'll see you later?" I asked her. **

**"Sure! Bye." She said waving, and walked off. **

**I did the same, and went off to try to find my classroom. I heard the bell ring again, that couldn't be a good sign. **

**I went around a corner and looked at the number on the door, it matched the one on my paper, yes! I walked in, only to be met with stares from everyone. **

**This wasn't going to well.**


End file.
